


Энн К. Шведер - "Невеста по переписке"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Ann K. Schwader, Cannibalism, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Джордж, механик, через агентство "невест по переписке" женится на филлипинке. Вскоре он понимает, что с его женой что-то не так.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа из сборника "Eldritch Blue: Love and Sex in Cthulhu Mythos", была переведена на ФБ-2013.  
> Бета - Талер ака Совушка. 
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Она не была особенно симпатичной, впрочем, Джордж уже научился не требовать от жизни слишком многого. Лупе в своём поношенном розовом костюме, с алыми лепестками в туго закрученных волосах, пожалуй, была лучшей женой, на которую он мог бы рассчитывать. Стряхнув лепестки с отворота пиджака, он позволил девушке поставить цветы в воду, а сам занялся проверкой свидетельства о браке от мирового судьи. Оно выглядело достаточно понятным, в отличие от той хрени, которую его заставлял заполнять юрист брачного агентства «Остров любви» в последние два месяца. Если бы он знал наперёд, чего будет стоить перевезти одну филиппинку в Эштон, штат Калифорния…  
Джордж замер. Лупе снова смотрела на него, глаза у неё были болотно-зелёные, пожалуй, чересчур крупноватые и даже слегка выпученные. Когда она приехала, это было первым, на что он обратил внимание. Её чёрно-белое фото, которое ему показали в агентстве, выглядело куда лучше, и теперь он удивлялся тому, что ему подсунули. Вот только слепой жены ему не хватало!  
— Что-то случилось?  
Лупе, не моргая, покачала головой:  
— Ничего. Просто хочу узнать, что приготовить тебе на ужин.  
— По ситуации. А что ты сегодня купила?  
Когда он уходил утром на работу в гараж, в холодильнике его потрёпанного трейлера был лишь минимум: чёрствый хлеб, половинка пиццы и упаковка пива. Он оставил Лупе пару баксов, но ещё не успел посмотреть, что она принесла. Четыре дня из тех пяти, что девушка жила у него, она готовила рыбу.  
От рыбы его уже тошнило.  
— Были скидки на мясо и креветки, поэтому я взяла и то, и другое, — ответила Лупе. — А ещё рис и салат.  
 _Уже лучше._  
— Мясо как раз подойдёт. А кроме пива есть ещё что-нибудь?  
Отряхнув юбку маленькими тёмными руками, Лупе нахмурилась:  
— Я не знала, что тебе захочется чего-то ещё. Текила сгодится? Я достану немного.  
— Отлично.  
Покопавшись в кармане, Джордж извлёк оттуда ключи от машины и две пятёрки, которые протянул своей новой жене. Прежде, чем он удивился тому, как она смогла купить всю эту еду на те деньги, что он оставлял, Лупе уже скрылась за дверью.  
Хотя пропустив банку пива, он уже ничему не удивлялся. Этой весной двое из его приятелей по боулингу тоже женились на девушках из «Острова любви» — и они оба рассказывали, что их жёны полностью отличаются от американских женщин. Вспомнив свою бывшую, Морин, Джордж понадеялся, что так оно и есть. Трещотка вроде неё ему была совсем не нужна.  
Он просто хотел обычного старомодного брака.

 

Первую пару недель дела шли превосходно. Его одежда была выстиранной, пиво холодным… и если в остальном женатая жизнь не казалась такой уж замечательной, Джордж прилагал все силы к тому, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Ну, по крайней мере, в отличие от Морин Лупе не растолстела. Она просто была немного другой. Немного холодной, невзирая на то, как душно стало в их общей спальне, когда опять сломался испарительный охладитель.  
А потом у них случилась первая стычка из-за той глупой статуэтки.  
Вообще говоря, поначалу он заметил не статуэтку, а цветы, которые Лупе расставляла вокруг неё. Как-то раз вечером после работы он обнаружил полный набор: у кровати, с жениной стороны, на складном столике стояли два высоких стакана с полевыми цветами и лежала маленькая горка ракушек перед... да плевать, что это была за штука.  
Вырезанная из тусклого чёрного камня, фигурка была не больше шести дюймов в высоту. В руке она казалась странно тяжёлой, жирновато-скользкой на ощупь и весьма скверной на вид. Некоторые детали особенно выделялись: встопорщенные жабры, острые как иглы зубы, жилистые перепонки между растопыренных когтистых пальцев — остальное он даже разглядывать не стал. Самым неприятным было то, что у существа имелись груди. Большие, заметные, как у русалки.  
— Джордж?  
В дверях спальни стояла Лупе, в этот момент она показалась Джорджу более пучеглазой, чем обычно.  
— А?.. — он покрепче ухватил статуэтку. — Кстати, что это? Ты что, занимаешься вуду или чем-то типа того? В агентстве ничего про вуду не говорили.  
Лупе быстро подошла к нему и попыталась забрать фигурку.  
— Пожалуйста, поставь её на место!  
В первый раз она осмелилась перечить ему. Джордж, подняв статуэтку повыше, почувствовал отвращение. Внезапно ему расхотелось дотрагиваться до фигурки, так же как и ссориться с новой женой.  
— Что это? — повторил он, смягчив тон. — Что-то из дома?  
Лупе кивнула и снова потянулась за фигуркой. В этот раз он ослабил хватку. Девушка потёрла статуэтку о колено своих вылинявших джинсов и вернула её на место среди цветов.  
Джордж хмуро посмотрел на этот самодельный алтарь:  
— Страшно много места занимает… и выглядит уродливо. Поставь эту чёртову штуку снаружи.  
— Там она не будет работать, — тихонько сказала Лупе. — Оставь её в покое, ладно?  
После этого он точно не мог спустить всё на тормозах. В первую же ночь он вышвырнул статуэтку в мусорный ящик. Девушка ничего не слышала — она даже во сне никогда не ворочалась — однако на следующее утро статуэтка оказалась на своём месте. В молчании он съел приготовленную Лупе яичницу с беконом, чувствуя удовольствие от беспокойства в её странных зелёных глазах.  
По дороге домой он купил слесарный молоток и спрятал его в гараже. Когда переодевался, Джордж заметил, что на алтаре Лупе появились свежие цветы, а горка ракушек выросла. Должно быть, она опять шлялась по пляжу.  
— Тебе что, нечем заняться? — спросил он во время ужина.  
Лупе так на него посмотрела, будто не поняла ни слова, лишь подложила ему в тарелку ещё креветок во фритюре.  
Он ждал до полуночи, а потом вынес статуэтку из дома. Она казалась странно колючей: все её углы и рёбра впивались в кожу. Спускаясь с заросшего холма позади своего трейлера и пробираясь к пляжу в поисках подходящего валуна, он едва не вывихнул лодыжку.  
Джордж с добрый десяток раз дубасил по фигурке новым молотком. Не услышав треска ломаемого камня, он зашарил по поясу в поисках фонарика — и лучше бы он этого не делал. Глаза статуэтки были вовсе не чёрными.  
Скорее, болотно-зелёными и просто непотребных размеров.  
Проклиная всё на свете, он схватил фигурку и побежал к линии прибоя: там он зашвырнул статуэтку далеко в волны. Далёкий всплеск вселил в него уверенность, однако с первым взглядом поверх постели это чувство исчезло. Острозубая ухмылка статуэтки при свете дня смотрелась даже страшнее, чем ночью.  
Джордж даже не стал будить Лупе ради завтрака. Тост и три глотка текилы казались неплохой идеей.

Слава богу, в четверг был вечер боулинга. Посматривая поверх пивного стакана на Рея и Фила — эти двое женились первыми — Джордж подыскивал правильные слова. Он вовсе не хотел выглядеть как идиот-параноик. Он просто хотел знать, есть ли ещё у чьей-то жены такая же статуэтка, как у Лупе, и что с этим делать.  
— Что и говорить, странные штуки филиппинцы держат у себя дома, — произнёс он. — У моей жены есть уродливая маленькая…  
Рука Фила дрогнула, он едва не расплескал пиво.  
— _Статуэтка?_ Примерно вот такого размера и похожа на рыбу?  
Джордж глянул на Рея: тот наливал себе ещё один стакан. Тони и Арт, ещё два парня из их компании, глазели по сторонам. Фил был чертовски хорошим механиком, но все знали, что у него проблемы. А после того, как в прошлом году от него ушла первая жена, их меньше не стало.  
— Ага, — наконец ответил Джордж. — Вроде того.  
Фил, кажется, немного расслабился, а вот Рей нет. Взъерошив свои редкие седоватые волосы, он потянулся за сумкой:  
— Придётся уйти пораньше, — пробормотал он, не обращаясь ни к кому в отдельности. — Только что вспомнил, что обещал кое-что Инесс…  
Окончания фразы никто ждать не стал. Джордж наконец принёс из бара ещё один кувшин с пивом и посмотрел, как Тони почти весь его прикончил. Никто его не укорял, даже Фил, которому пришлось везти его домой.  
Тони завтра женится.

Несколько недель спустя самодельный алтарь Лупе пропал. Джордж заметил это, когда переодевался, чтобы пойти в боулинг: исчезло то жутковатое ощущение, которое всегда вызывал у него лупоглазый взгляд статуэтки. Даже складной столик был убран, хотя следы от ножек всё ещё виднелись на потёртом ковре.  
Он влез в рубашку, потом обыскал захламленный шкаф и заедающие выдвижные ящики, посмотрел даже под кроватью, где хранил подшивку «Спортс Иллюстрейтед» за десять лет. Ничего. Определённо, эта уродливая штука — а также, как он наделся, и дурные сны — исчезла.  
Не веря в такую удачу, он спросил Лупе за ужином о пропавшей фигурке. К его удивлению девушка смутилась:  
— Её нет, потому что она мне больше не нужна. Она свою работу выполнила.  
Джордж нахмурился:  
— Какую ещё работу? Только не говори, что эта штука… чем бы она ни была… должна была что-то сделать, — он подцепил вилкой картофельное пюре и закинул его в рот, чтобы не признаваться, что вообще-то, он её об этом не спрашивал. — Кстати, а что именно она должна была сделать?  
Лупе улыбнулась и погладила себя по плоскому животу.  
— Ни в коем случае! — сказал он, пытаясь прожевать пюре. — Ты не можешь. Проклятье, да у тебя даже медицинской страховки нет!  
Глаза девушки, похожие на глаза мопса, стали ещё больше.  
— Я думала, ты будешь счастлив. Думала, что все мужья хотят…  
— А я — нет.  
Встав из-за стола, он направился к холодильнику за последними двумя банками пива. На детей он совсем не рассчитывал. У него просто не было на них денег — чёрт, да и не будет никогда! — а беременные такие требовательные. Они ждут, что ты будешь всё время прыгать вокруг них, упорно работать и ни капли в рот не брать.  
— Посмотри! — он обвёл рукой тесную кухоньку. — Ты что, видишь где-то тут детскую?  
Она проследила за его жестом всё тем же немигающим взглядом.  
— Полно места, — она покончила с рыбой, сложив косточки на край тарелки. — Дети маленькие, очень маленькие. Она тебе понравится.  
Джордж осушил первую банку пива в четыре глотка, хотя это мало помогло. Конец июня, долбаный охладитель — всё один к одному, а теперь ещё и это!  
— Ты ошибаешься насчёт комнаты, — произнёс он, пропустив мимо ушей остальную часть её фразы. — Ты насчёт всего ошибаешься. Я не хочу ребёнка, вот и всё! Что, я так много прошу?  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, Джордж высосал вторую банку пива и швырнул обе жестянки в угол. Направившись к двери, он так ею хлопнул, что затрясся весь дом. Машина как обычно не желала заводиться, но он воевал с громоздким механизмом форда до тех пор, пока тот не унёс его подальше от всех проблем.  
Он ожидал от брака совсем не такого, даже после Морин. Морин, по крайней мере, хотя бы наорала на него в ответ.  
Лупе же просто сидела и смотрела, как вся его жизнь идёт прахом.  
Он опоздал к началу игры на десять минут, однако чёрного камеро Тони тоже не было на месте. Припарковавшись рядом, Джордж схватил сумку и быстро пошёл в зал. Даже в летней лиге народ жаловался, если игра начиналась с опозданием.  
Арт, капитан их команды, уже начал злиться. Рей и Фил выглядели одинаково мрачными, однако Тони нигде не было.  
— Ну и где наш ас? — натянуто улыбнулся Джордж. Тони был их лучшим игроком, хотя на чемпионате лиги у них, конечно, шансов не было.  
Арт закончил завязывать шнурки и, нахмурившись, поднялся:  
— В тюряге, вот где, — его пухлое лицо сморщилось от недовольства. — Его прошлой ночью загребли за то, что он поколотил жену. Бог его знает, отчего эта девчонка не подала на него в суд. — Светлые глаза Джорджа широко раскрылись: Тони был самым молодым в их команде, заводился с пол-оборота — но он был не из тех, кто бьёт женщин.  
— Да что, чёрт возьми, произошло?  
Арт, насколько это вообще возможно, продемонстрировал ещё большее отвращение:  
— Не захотел расплачиваться за медовый месяц. Когда Тиа сказала ему о ребёнке, он просто чокнулся.

К августу им всем пришлось расплатиться… даже Арту к тайной мстительной радости Джорджа. Невеста Арта из «Острова любви» оказалась кузиной Лупе, а та, в свою очередь, состояла в каком-то родстве с Тиа. Тиа была родственницей не то жены Фила, не то жены Рея Инесс, а может статься, что и их обеих, однако сейчас их мужьям было на это совершенно наплевать.  
Странно было наблюдать, как они готовились к появлению детей.  
Сначала Джордж не был особенно против: Лупе начала приглашать остальных женщин для шитья детской одежды. Она не просила больше, чем несколько долларов, а о ведении беременности даже не заикалась. Ни одна из женщин не ходила к врачу, хотя Арт и Рей пытались настоять на этом.  
Джордж решил, что это очередной филиппинский обычай. Если Лупе хочет этого ребёнка, то пусть позаботится о себе заранее. Её никогда не тошнило по утрам, хотя набирать вес она начала ужасно быстро.  
Что начало _напрягать_ , так это то, как их жёны вели себя, когда собирались вместе. Иногда он без предупреждения приходил домой, а они уже были там: пять пучеглазых беременных женщин, занятых шитьём и непонятной беседой. Сначала он подумал, что это испанский, но Фил сказал, что это не так. Слишком много согласных… да и звучал он как тональный язык, а испанский к их числу не относится. Сам Джордж ни пня в этом не смыслил, однако он знал, что Фил прожил несколько лет в Мексике.  
А ещё он знал, что Фил съезжает с катушек. Они все потихоньку съезжают.  
Наступила осень, их вечера боулинга превратились в пивные вечера, которых становилось всё больше и больше. Они говорили друг другу, что Тони нужна компания в «Старлайтере» — теперь, с появлением ребёнка, он начал ходить в бар почти каждый вечер — но Джордж знал куда больше. Знание пришло к нему постоянной головной болью, досадой, от которой он не мог избавиться.  
Правда была в том, что все они боялись возвращаться домой. Порой даже Тони с неохотой уговаривал их задержаться, правда, с тех пор, как он ударил Тиа, Джордж больше не припоминал за ним никаких выкрутасов.

В октябре Фил попытался покончить с собой. Он решил сделать это на Хэллоуин, хотя Джордж ожидал чего-то подобного намного раньше. Фил был лучшим механиком единственной автомастерской Эштона, правда, он уже месяц как работал спустя рукава: терял инструменты, мухлевал со сметами. Джордж и сам таким занимался, и куда как чаще, но у него, по крайней мере, были на то причины.  
Господи, да Фил даже похмельным никогда на работу не выходил!  
На Хэллоуин Тони пригласил их в «Старлайтер» — плати доллар и пей всю ночь — но Фил так и не объявился. Позже Джордж понял, что уже начал беспокоиться. Тони принёс ещё пива, пытался разрядить атмосферу шутками о Филе и его жене, но хохмы выходили плоские, а пиво было безвкусным.  
Они вяло спорили о «Рейдерах», когда со стуком распахнулась дверь «Старлайтера». Все десять посетителей уставились в проём. Омытый тусклым освещением бара, Фил выглядел чертовски подходяще для ночи Всех Святых.  
— Кто-нибудь, вызовите «скорую»! — раздался в упавшей тишине голос Тони. — И никаких копов, ладно?  
Арт бросился к телефону. Джордж, скрипя зубами, чтобы не блевануть, помог Тони затащить Фила в заднюю комнату. Фил всё ещё сжимал в руке нож, которым порезал себя. Занося истекающего кровью приятеля в дверной проём, Джордж старался не думать о том, сколько людей умирает от самоубийств.  
— Ну же, парень, — начал уговаривать Тони, когда наконец закрылась дверь, — отдай нам нож, а?  
Фил бросил оружие и тут же свалился. С обоих запястий на кафельный пол капала кровь: раны были сделаны в спешке, очень грязно. Схватив стопку полотенец, Тони постарался насколько возможно перевязать его.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — не подумав, брякнул Джордж. — Господи… зачем?  
От этого вопроса что-то зажглось в пустых глазах Фила.  
— Был н’пляже ночью… видел их, всех. Всех женщин. Говорили с ч’м-то.  
— Ты хотел сказать «с кем-то», — особой уверенности в голосе Тони не ощущалось.  
Фил лихорадочно затряс головой.  
— _C чем-то._ Н’человек. Вышло из в’ды… наполовину… и ск’зало им…  
Несмотря на царивший в комнате холод, на лбу Джорджа выступил пот. Точно, Фил спятил — а как же иначе? — однако уж очень убедителен был ужас в его глазах.  
— Что сказало? — спросил он, не обращая внимания на знак замолчать, который подал ему Тони.  
Рот Фила на мгновенье беззвучно открылся. В глазах его стояли слёзы.  
— Господи. Наши дети… их дети… то, во что они превратятся…  
Окровавленная рука ухватила Джорджа за запястье. Снова скрипнув зубами, он боролся с желанием стряхнуть её и выйти прочь. Он погано себя чувствовал при виде крови, а здесь было уж чересчур много крови — крови и сумасшествия, что бы там Фил ни увидел.  
Или думал, что увидел. Он же чокнулся, так?  
Тони обнял Фила за плечи и попытался прислонить его к стене. Фил выглядел плохо. Лицо его было мертвенно-белым, нездоровым, Тони, правда, смотрелся не лучше.  
— Похоже на предупреждение, — пробормотал он. — Не сходишь посмотреть, куда, мать их, подевались врачи?  
Джордж не успел: он попытался отдышаться в опустевшем баре и толкнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда раздался звук сирены. Арт и Рей ждали на тротуаре. Джордж спросил сам себя, стоит ли рассказать им о предупреждении — или чем там оно было — Фила, потом решил, что не стоит. Арт с Реем были крепкими парнями, не робкого десятка.  
Вряд ли они поймут.  
Бригада «скорой» ворвалась в бар, а спустя несколько минут выбежала обратно с носилками, на которых лежал Фил. Простыни на его лице не было. Вскоре вышел Тони и сказал, что закроет бар, пока не приехали копы. В молчании все разошлись по своим машинам, однако Джордж заметил, что они вылетели со стоянки так, будто за ними черти гнались.  
Когда он вернулся, в трейлере было темно и тихо. От застарелого запаха жареной рыбы свело живот. Он осторожно вошёл, включил свет и направился в спальню. Безумный рассказ Фила оставил после себя достаточно туманных намёков.  
На своей половине кровати свернувшись клубочком лежала Лупе. Джордж поборол желание разбудить её, но тут она сама проснулась и уставилась на него непроницаемыми в полумраке зелёными глазами.  
— Как прошёл вечер? — спросила она. — Хорошо провёл время?  
 _Лицо Фила в туманном освещении бара, брызги его крови на полу. Хриплый прерывистый голос, шепчущий о чём-то, что вышло из моря…_  
Джордж тут же погасил свет.  
— Думаю, неплохо. Было тихо, — он поколебался. — А у тебя как?  
Лишь едва слышный тихий звук дыхания донёсся со стороны Лупе. Джордж решил, что переспрашивать не стоит. До наступления утра оставались считанные часы, да ещё эта тошнотворная рыбная вонь повсюду…

Дети начали рождаться в январе. Ни одна из женщин «Острова любви» не ходила в эштонскую больницу, они даже не звонили мужьям на работу. Они справились с родами сами, точно так же, как и с беременностью.  
Первым появился на свет ребёнок Лупе. Джордж приехал домой после сумасшедшего холодного дня в гараже (от Фила с октября было мало толку) и обнаружил в трейлере целую толпу.  
В дверях его встретила Инесс, жена Рея, и кажется, она не очень-то хотела пускать его внутрь.  
— В чём дело? — Джордж оглядел четырёх женщин, собравшихся в его кухне. — Лупе что, заболела или как?  
Инесс покачала головой:  
— Лупе в порядке. И твоя дочь в порядке. Думаю, сейчас они обе отдыхают.  
 _Дочь?_  
Джордж мало что знал о детях, однако он понимал, что у его жены пока что никаких детей быть не может. Прошло всего два месяца! Обойдя Инесс — она даже вида не показала, что собирается уступить ему дорогу — он швырнул свою джинсовую куртку в кресло и направился в спальню.  
Инесс и остальные пялились на него выпуклыми глазами.  
В комнате не было беспорядка, обычно сопровождающего домашние роды: ни окровавленных простыней, ни тазов с водой. Лупе просто лежала в центре кровати, облокотившись на подушки, и держала у груди что-то красное и морщинистое. Она напевала ребёнку какой-то немелодичный мотив.  
Заметив его в дверях, она тут же накинула на себя простыню.  
Джордж улыбнулся её неожиданной стыдливости.  
— Почему ты мне не позвонила? — спросил он, пытаясь рассмотреть под простынёй свою дочь. — Я помню, что говорил насчёт денег, но я вовсе не хотел, чтобы всё проходило дома.  
Лупе поглядела на него и пожала плечами, от усталости глаза на её узком лице выглядели огромными. Джордж удивился: неужели роды были настолько тяжёлыми?  
— Инесс сказала, что это девочка, — продолжил он. — Дай мне на неё взглянуть, хорошо?  
Лупе замешкалась, потом показала ему дочь. Джордж потянулся было взять её, но тонкие пальцы жены впились в морщинистое тельце, будто стараясь уберечь его от прикосновения.  
Джордж нахмурился: конечно, все новорожденные были уродливы, но он как-то ожидал, что этот ребёнок будет больше… похож на человека. На него без всякого выражения смотрели зелёные, даже зеленее, чем у Лупе, глаза. Рот у ребёнка был широкий, с тонкими, как лезвие, губами, крохотную шею избороздили складки, похожие на вертикальные морщины.  
У него опустились руки. Он знал, что ему следует ощущать хоть что-то к новорождённой, но он совершенно ничего не чувствовал. В этом ребёнке не было ничего от него.  
— Как её зовут? — выдавил он.  
— Я подумала, что ты захочешь дать ей имя. Мы никогда об этом не говорили и поэтому я…  
Джордж почувствовал укол вины. Как бы ни выглядел этот ребёнок, это всё равно его дочь, единственное признанное им дитя.  
— Как насчёт «Синтия Элейн»? Для краткости просто Синди?  
Лупе кивнула и притянула ребёнка к себе. Джордж смотрел, как девочка ерзает под простынёй и попытался подумать о ней как о Синтии Элейн Майерс — у него ничего не вышло. Обычное милое имя будто соскользнуло с неё и исчезло без следа, оставив в его постели маленькую холодную незнакомку.  
Пробормотав извинения, он, пятясь, вышел из комнаты. Его жена, кажется, этого даже не заметила. Она смотрела на Синди так, будто ничего в мире больше для неё не существовало, даже собственный муж. Закрыв за собой дверь, Джордж пожалел, что дал этому ребёнку имя своей матери. Правда, сейчас она живёт в тихом доме престарелых в Портленде и ничего не узнает.  
Но всё равно это было неправильно.

К концу февраля все невесты из «Острова любви» обзавелись детьми — а у Фила случился очередной срыв. Он завёлся и начал угрожать собственной новорождённой дочери ножом — тем же, которым порезал себе руки на Хэллоуин. К счастью, у его жены хватило ума позвонить врачу, а не копам. Фил пришёл в себя в государственной лечебнице, которая была лучше тюрьмы. Впрочем, может статься, что и нет.  
Об этом им как-то рассказал Арт на вечерних посиделках в «Старлайтере». Почти все услышали более чем достаточно и Джордж ждал, когда его старый приятель как обычно выскажет недовольство ситуацией.  
Вместо этого Арт сходил за очередным кувшином пива и в одиночку его ополовинил.  
— А самое досадное в том, — сказал он ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, — что девчонка осталась совсем одна с новорождённым ребёнком.  
Тони взглянул на Джорджа, но все промолчали. Разговоров вечерами в баре было мало. Как-то раз они попробовали принести фотографии детей, однако пять маленьких девочек были настолько похожи, что у Джорджа даже мороз по хребту прошёл. И должно быть, не у него одного: после того случая фотографий в баре больше не было. Исчезли они и из кошельков.  
Но каким-то образом эти снимки всё же отпечатались на задворках его разума.  
Рассматривая своих приятелей, Джордж понемногу начал замечать, что принёс с собой прошедший год. Шевелюра Рея изрядно поредела. Лицо Арта стало багровым от повысившегося давления и стресса. А Фил… они надеялись, что ему помогут. Так или иначе.  
И даже Тони подумывал продать свой камеро, чтобы купить что-нибудь понадёжнее для Тиа и их ребёнка.  
Потирая ладонью морщины на лбу (они что, и год назад были?), Джордж спрашивал себя: отчего говорят, что материнство старит женщин? Их жёны выглядели так же, как и прошлой весной — юными невестами. Это они состарились, пытаясь обеспечить женщин, которых не понимали, и детей, о которых не просили.  
Возможно, пришло время узнать, почему.  
Позже Джордж и сам не смог понять, что именно — пиво или злость — заставило его уйти из бара пораньше и с полным раздраем в голове отправиться домой. Когда он ступил на посыпанную гравием дорожку перед домом, то порадовался, что свет горит только в окне гостиной. Ещё не хватало попасть на одно из маленьких собраний Лупе.  
Из кухни он видел, как она, свернувшись в его большом кресле, нянчит Синди и как обычно что-то тихонько напевает. Свет от лампы позади кресла падал ей через плечо, тонкая хлопковая рубашка была подвёрнута, открывая коричневатую кожу и одну маленькую грудь, забрызганную красным…  
Джордж застыл. _Белым_ , настырно поправил его разум. _Молоко белое._  
Он посмотрел снова, но брызги по-прежнему были алыми.  
Швырнув ключи от машины на кухонный стол, он вбежал в гостиную как раз в тот момент, когда жена отняла Синди от груди. Рот ребёнка был вымазан красным.  
Лупе быстро прикрылась, но рубашка тут же промокла от крови. Синди начала реветь. Этот шум заставил Джорджа стиснуть зубы: он схватил перед жениной рубашки и рванул. Над одним из тёмных сосков сочилась кровью рана, похожая на кошачий укус.  
И нигде ни следа молока.  
 _«Господи, наши дети… их дети… то, во что они превратятся…»_  
Он не мог заставить себя снова взглянуть на ребёнка. Лупе вместе с девочкой забилась в угол кресла — как можно дальше от мужа. Она не кричала и не плакала, даже не пыталась снова прикрыться. Она просто смотрела — как будто это у него были проблемы!  
— Что, чёрт бы тебя побрал, ты делаешь?! — накинулся он. — Кормишь её кровью?  
Лупе пригвоздила его к месту взглядом своих болотно-зелёных глаз и кивнула.  
У Джорджа в животе ёкнуло. Он не ожидал, что она признается! Синди продолжала кричать, извиваясь на руках у матери так, будто пыталась отползти подальше от него.  
— Это… обычай моего народа, — наконец произнесла Лупе. — Чтобы ребёнок был сильным, понимаешь?  
Она обхватила дочь рукой и принялась вытирать её перекошенное личико бумажной салфеткой. Джордж стиснул кулаки.  
— Это всё откровенная чушь. Я прочёл каждое слово в этом долбанном буклете, который прислало агентство, там было всё о Филиппинах. И ничего по поводу крови — не говоря уже о том, чтобы кормить ею детей!  
Часть его хотела ударить её. Вместо этого он вернулся в кухню и достал из холодильника текилу. Наблюдая за Лупе через плечо, он глотнул прямо из бутылки.  
Жена не шелохнулась. Она просто пялилась на него своими выпуклыми глазами, её плоское узкое лицо казалось уродливым как никогда.  
Её и Синтии Элейн.  
— Она тебе надоела, да? Она не такая, как ты хотел. Как и я.  
Джордж ещё раз хлебнул текилы, понадеявшись, что после этого в происходящем появится хоть какой-то смысл. Смысл так не появился.  
— Я могу забрать её, Джордж. Мы обе можем уйти сегодня же ночью — уйти домой. Разве ты не этого хочешь?  
Где-то там, под пивом и текилой, он знал, что это так. Для него не было бы большего счастья, чем проснуться в одиночестве, без холодной странной женщины под боком и этого жутковатого ребёнка, который глядел на него его из дешёвой детской кроватки. Он уже проверил имя и адрес адвоката из «Острова любви» — Гилберт Орн из Ипсвича, штат Массачусетс. И если мистер Орн втянул его в эту историю, то он же наверняка и вытащит.  
Точно так же другой законник помог Морин четыре года назад.  
И паре его подружек, которые завелись после ухода жены — приятели над ним потом ещё не одну неделю подшучивали.  
— Ни за что, — сказал он, решив действовать из добрых побуждений. — После всего того, что я пережил, чтобы привезти тебя сюда? Да у тебя ни гроша за душой не было, когда я на тебе женился, девочка. Только паршивый розовый костюм, — он ещё раз отхлебнул из бутылки. — Я работал как вол, чтобы осчастливить тебя, а теперь ты хочешь меня бросить, как и остальные неблагодарные бабы?  
Он никогда не говорил с Лупе о своём прошлом, однако она не стала задавать вопросов насчёт последней фразы — лишь холодно и едва заметно улыбнулась: печально, сурово и вместе с тем сдержанно.  
— Я благодарна тебе, Джордж. Правда. Поэтому и предлагаю уйти обратно, тогда тебе не придётся…  
— Заткнись, — сказал он. — Никуда ты не пойдёшь.  
Лупе поглядела на него ещё немного, а потом унесла Синди в спальню. После её ухода Джордж нашёл в холодильнике немного апельсинового сока и смешал его с текилой в большом стакане. От неразбавленной выпивки ничего хорошего голове не будет. Что ему сейчас нужно — так это кресло и какое-нибудь успокаивающее питьё.  
Спустя несколько минут он уже задремал и потому не заметил, как Лупе выглянула в коридор. Улыбка её теперь была печальнее, но всё такой же холодной.

Через две недели, прямо в своём магазинчике запчастей, от обширного сердечного приступа скончался Арт.  
Похоронили его быстро и без шума — таково было желание вдовы — а чтение завещания заняло и того меньше времени. Джордж помнил, что Арт как-то упоминал, что у него есть парочка сестёр и отец, который живёт где-то на востоке. Родственники не получили ни цента, хотя одна из сестёр приплыла аж из Монтаны, чтобы поприсутствовать на погребении.  
Всё досталось жене и маленькой дочери Арта… состояние оказалось значительно больше, чем можно было подозревать.  
После того, как оскорблённая сестра с семейством уехала, Джордж и сам решил взглянуть на завещание Арта. Большей частью он в нём ничего не понял — кроме подписи, которая стояла внизу. Юристом, заверившим документ, был некий мистер Гилберт Орн.  
Из Ипсвича, штат Массачусетс.

После этого они перестали собираться в баре. Даже когда у Тони выпадало свободное время, любое место, где они собирались, казалось пустым. Фил до сих пор не вернулся домой из лечебницы. Возможно, его жена знала, когда его должны выписать, но Джорджу что-то не хотелось Лупе об этом спрашивать. Она снова начала проводить почти всё своё время с остальными невестами из «Острова любви».  
И он уповал на Бога, чтобы эти сборища не означали ещё одного ребёнка.  
Когда Джордж приходил домой и заставал трейлер полным женщин, он прямым ходом направлялся в винный магазин, чтобы обо всём этом забыть. Иногда поблизости случались Тони или Рей и тогда они вместе пытались забыться: на пляже или в чьей-то машине. Иногда Джордж усаживался на крыльцо и пытался забыться в одиночку. Лишь бы не рядом с Лупе и её подружками — не говоря уже о детях. Эти пять маленьких девочек росли слишком быстро и были чертовски похожи на своих матерей.  
В конце апреля Лупе заявила, что пора приучать Синди к твёрдой пище. Джордж с недоверием поглядел на неё, оторвавшись от рыбных палочек. У большинства детей в возрасте Синди — нормальных детей — даже зубов ещё не было. Но в данном случае — кто его знает?.. Отодвинувшись от стола, он подошёл к высокому детскому стульчику, чтобы проверить.  
Из тёмно-лиловых дёсен торчали крохотные зубы — полный набор. Острые как иглы, полупрозрачные — как у котёнка.  
Он выдернул палец у Синди изо рта и вернулся на место.  
— Сколько тебе нужно, чтобы купить еду для ребёнка? Пять долларов хватит?  
Лупе не ответила. Джордж вытащил кошелёк, покопался в его скудном содержимом и положил на тумбочку пятёрку. Всё это время жена наблюдала за ним со странной прохладной грустью в больших глазах.  
— Съезжу на работу, — наконец произнёс он, выбросив остатки рыбных палочек в мусорку. — Обещал шефу, что посмотрю движок его шевроле.  
Внеурочная работа никогда не привлекала Джорджа. Правда, так было до того, как он женился. К тому времени, когда он наконец наладил классический автомобиль 57-го года, было уже почти одиннадцать часов. Ещё полчаса ушло на то, чтобы привести в порядок инструменты и прибраться. После этого уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти домой.  
И надеяться, что жена и дочь уже спят.  
Когда он подъехал к своему трейлеру, то подумал, что так оно и есть. Тихо отперев дверь, он потянулся к выключателю на кухне — и наткнулся на мойку, полную грязных тарелок. При всей своей странности, Лупе была хорошей хозяйкой. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Джордж до сих пор не написал юристу…  
Пятёрка, которую он оставил жене, так и лежала на тумбочке. Джордж нахмурился и запихнул её обратно в карман. Лупе никогда не просила больше, правда, она всегда тратила деньги, как только ей удавалось их из него вытянуть. Может быть, она заболела или что-то вроде того?  
Поправив здоровье пивом, он решил проверить жену и ребёнка. Включив свет в зале, он увидел, что в кровати никто не спал — и из кроватки Синди в углу не доносилось ни звука. Он потянулся к выключателю в спальне. Ни ребёнка, ни детского одеяльца, ни потрёпанных игрушек.  
На полке Лупе в шкафу тоже ничего не было.  
Сделав большой глоток пива, Джордж уставился на путаницу вешалок и задумался, что же делать дальше. Морин позвонила ему на работу в тот же день, как съехала. Его подружки, по крайней мере, записки оставляли. Лупе же просто забрала свою одежду и ребёнка и исчезла, даже машину не взяла.  
Ей помог кто-то из подруг?  
Другой _мужчина_?  
Он как раз топил последнюю мысль в остатке пива, когда в кухне зазвонил телефон. В трубке раздался голос Рея, изрядно пьяного или впавшего в истерику.  
— Джордж, моя жена не у тебя? Я после ужина пошёл в магазин — меня не было где-то час. Вернулся — ни её вещей, ни ребёнка. Ни записки, ничего…  
У Джорджа встали дыбом волосы на затылке.  
— Её здесь нет, Рей. Лупе тоже ушла… и Синди забрала, — наверное, он сейчас тоже был похож на истеричку. — А Тони ты звонил?  
Рей замешкался, но Джордж услышал, как он что-то проглотил залпом.  
— Это Тони мне позвонил, — наконец ответил он. — Тиа ушла, когда он был на работе. Даже машину не взяла. Правда, она и не могла, потому что машину забрал Тони, — он сделал ещё один шумный глоток. — Джордж… думаешь, остальные тоже ушли?  
Джордж его уже не слушал. Окно рядом с телефоном было открыто и незанавешено, из него открывался хороший вид на пляж. Где-то на этом пляже горел маленький костёр и перед языками огня плясали тонкие фигурки. Он вперился во тьму, но не смог узнать ни одну из них.  
Потом фигурки начали двигаться быстрее и ему послышалось пение: на фоне ветра, дующего с океана, пронзительно пели женщины.  
— Джордж?..  
Трубка выпала у него из пальцев, ударилась об пол и треснула. Откопав в ящике со всяким хламом фонарик, он стремительно прошёл сквозь гостиную к задней двери. В лицо ему ударил морской ветер. Сегодня он пах сильнее, чем обычно: в нём ощущался резкий дух тухлой рыбы.  
Зажав рот и нос рукой, чтобы не стошнило, он принялся спускаться к пляжу.  
Всю дорогу за его лодыжки цеплялся пышно разросшийся бурьян и вьюнки. Джордж с проклятиями выдирался из зарослей, не замечая, что чем дальше, тем гуще они становятся. От дрожащего света фонарика толку было мало — да и погода была не слишком хороша. Когда он уходил из мастерской, небо было чистым, но теперь сгущались плотные облака — похоже, шёл грозовой фронт.  
Зловонный ветер забирался под рубашку и брюки. Пенистые волны вздымались и опадали, грозно накатывая на побережье — они были даже выше, чем весной.  
В нескольких ярдах от воды, бросая косые тени на песок, горел костёр, который он увидел из окна кухни. Пальцы Джорджа сжались вокруг фонарика. Пять женщин — невысоких, худощавых — плясали вокруг костра ритуальный танец и тихо пели. Он не различил отдельные слова, но язык узнал — тот самый, про который Фил сказал, что это не испанский. В гостиной он звучал жутковато. А здесь, в сочетании с ветром и шумом океана, от каждого гортанного слога мороз шёл по коже.  
 _«Йа-Р’лайх! Ктулху фхтагн! Йа! Йаа! Гидра фхтагн!»_  
В свете костра блеснул поношенный розовый костюм Лупе, потом пропал во тьме, когда танец закрутился быстрее. Всматриваясь между танцующих, Джордж заметил ещё один, внутренний круг: на песке, неотрывно глядя на пламя, копошились пятеро детей. Вокруг кучками были разбросаны пожитки.  
 _«Йа! Гидра! Гидра-мг’фхалма! Гидра фхтагн!»_  
Огонь подобрался слишком близко к детям, он едва не касался их сморщенных рук. Чем бы Лупе, Тиа и остальные тут ни занимались — не важно, насколько дико это выглядит — они не имели права втягивать в это детей. Очень кстати забыв, что он с самого начала не хотел этого ребёнка, Джордж подошёл прямо к жене и схватил её за руку.  
Танец и пение тут же прекратились.  
— Не знаю, что тут творится, — он попытался перекричать шум ветра, — только шла бы ты домой, — хватка стала сильнее. — Вместе с Синди. Сейчас же. Поняла?  
Лупе смерила его холодным взглядом. В её болотно-зелёных глазах не было и тени узнавания.  
— Не могу, — произнесла она. — Я ухожу. Мы все скоро уйдём.  
Джордж огляделся. Ни машин, ни чего-либо ещё на пляже не было.  
— Ты спятила, Лупе, ты об этом знаешь? Настоящая психо…  
Что-то изменилось в её лице и он замолчал на полуслове.  
— Я не Лупе. Меня назвали Рл’хйа-ти, жрицей Матери-Гидры. Из Глубин мы пришли, чтобы выносить наших дочерей, и в Глубины мы вернёмся, — она пригвоздила Джорджа к месту взглядом, от которого у него скрутило живот. — А теперь дай нам продолжить наше путешествие.  
Отблески пламени лежали на её лице, делая его похожим на маску, ужасную и нечеловеческую. В открытом рту блеснули белые острые как иглы зубы — такие же, как у Синди. Джордж отпустил Лупе и попятился, но и женщины, и дети продолжали смотреть на него, будто он был ползущим прочь раздавленным насекомым.  
 _«Или просто старым болваном!»_  
А потом в нём вскипел гнев. Лупе может называть себя любыми дикими именами, если ей так хочется, но она, чтоб её, никакая не жрица! А просто обычная филиппинская голодранка, на которой он женился и обращался с ней куда лучше, чем она того заслуживала. Возможно, в этом был корень всех бед…  
Он снова бросился вперёд, выхватил Синди из круга детей и отнёс подальше от матери.  
— Мне плевать, кем ты себя считаешь. Это мой ребёнок, моя дочь, и я забираю её домой!  
И тут же острая боль пронизала его предплечье. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, что ребёнок впился зубами в его тело прямо через одежду, повис на нём, уцепившись полным ртом белых игл. Сейчас Синди была не слишком похожа на ребёнка. Скорее на крысу… с этими своими зубами — на помесь крысы и лягушки…  
Он сильно ударил ребёнка фонариком. Где-то позади закричала Лупе, а Синди даже не моргнула. Она просто продолжала жевать — и, Боже милосердный, глотать! — по руке текла кровь, из раны уже показалась кость. Джордж заорал, попытался стряхнуть Синди, снова и снова бил её фонариком.  
А потом Лупе… и Тиа… и Инесс… схватили его за плечи и повалили наземь.  
 _«Йа! Гидра! Гидра-мг’фхалма!»_  
Он извивался и кричал, пытался подняться, но дети облепили его с головы до ног. Маленькие девочки с невероятно острыми зубами. « _Господи_ , — взвыл его воспалённый рассудок, — _твёрдая пища!.._ »  
Женщины не обратили на него никакого внимания. Они повернулись спиной к отбивавшемуся от детей Джорджу, лицом к плещущим волнам: они подымались всё выше и выше, и что-то вздымалось из волн, что-то грозное выходило из воды под штормовыми облаками и ярким серпом луны.  
 _«Йа! Йа! Гидра-мг’фхалма! Матерь Гидра!»_  
Запоздалое узнавание ударило его новой болью, но ни одна из женщин этого не заметила. Сейчас все они бежали к волнам. К уродливой огромной статуэтке Лупе... К торчащим жабрам и кинжально острым зубам, и когтистым перепончатым пальцам, которые тянулись, чтобы обнять своих дочерей, и их дочерей тоже… прижать их к тяжёлой, покрытой слизью и облепленной водорослями груди…  
Завопив, он отвернул единственный уцелевший глаз от этого зрелища и перекатился на разодранный живот, подальше от твари, выходящей из волн. На холме над ним вспыхнули огоньки. Два огонька похожие на звёздочки, на желанные звёзды, до которых он никак не мог дотянуться. Он глотнул воздуха, чтобы ещё раз позвать на помощь…  
А потом сверкнули зубы его дочери — и это было последнее, что он увидел.

  
  
  



End file.
